


Snuggles

by willowezra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone owns a magical pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> HG/MM Facebook group posted a link to an article about a Harry Potter actress body pillow. This is the result.

In need of the loo, Hermione walked further into Minerva’s private rooms like she has done many times before and since the war. It wasn’t until her return trip to the living room that something in the bedroom caught her attention through the partially open door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione pushed open the door and entered only to be stopped in her tracks by something she never thought she would ever see, let alone on Minerva’s bed.

The room was decorated tastefully in dark woods and traditional McGonagall family colors as well as a splash of Gryffindor. But it wasn’t noticed by the single occupant, even if the room would have been ablaze in fire. There was only one thing and one thing alone being noticed.

When Hermione hadn’t returned Minerva got worried, thinking the young woman might have fallen or taken ill. Heading back she gasped seeing the woman she was looking for standing near her bed. “It’s not what it seems Hermione,” Minerva tried, finding her voice.

“I think it is.” Hermione stared intently into green eyes trying to read them only to smirk and take a step forward at what she saw. “There are other ways to get me in your bed.”

That comment alone derailed Minerva’s thoughts leaving the Headmistress of Hogwarts with her mouth gaping open.

Pressing up against the older witch, Hermione gave her a fiery kiss showing that she felt the same. “So how many of these pillow me’s are out in other peoples beds?” she asked, very curious as to the answer, yet dreading it all the same.

“Actually,” Minerva replied, pulling the stunning brunette closer, “Mine is the only one. I made a deal with the store proprietor in Diagon Alley that no more would be made and purchased the entire stock. I hope that my bed will be the only one with pillow you but also with the real deal.”

In answer to Minerva’s proposal, Hermione responded with a simple, passionate kiss.


End file.
